Why Me, Why us?
by bonnielass89
Summary: GSR cannon. Grissom and Sara are together but someone is out to try and change this, and won't stop for anyone or anything. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Why Me  
**Author: **Coldtoes  
**Pairing: **GSR  
**Spoilers:** Not really anything.  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine, no how.  
**Summary: **Gil and Sara are together, forever, or are they?

* * *

Chapter One

**Day three hundred and sixty-seven:**

She was leaning against the door frame, her eyes staring lovingly at the man in a blissful slumber.

_Should I say goodbye, and wake him up?_

She shook her head and instead strolled quietly towards her side of the bed, propping the pillows up and also pulling the sheets up.

A distinctive hand pulled out, grabbing her, and pulling her face-first onto the bed.

She let out a laughing shriek, attempting to fight off her attacker who had by now, pinned her onto her back between the sheets.

Her laughter increased when he began to kiss her neck, hands holding her arms down in such a primal but caring way.

"You do realize that I was trying to make this bed...not-" She was cut off in mid talk as he placed his warm lips against hers, which inexorably silenced her full body.

He looked up with such affection staring deeply into her eyes. "Precisely", then gave her a smile.

She reached up and ran her fingers through his untamed locks, focusing intently on her ministrations as he watched her eyes.

She came to a sudden stop, as if remembering, and her face portrayed her seriousness as she looked at him.

"I have to go-"

"Already?"

"It's eight am..."

He let out a huff, and then sank down onto her, hugging her close. "Don't go..."

She let out a laugh and wrapped her arms around his waist. "If only it was that simple..."

He rolled over in disappointment, still staring intently at his partner.

Sara always felt responsible for his frustration. "I'll be back in fourteen days-"

"While I sit here in this dilapidated building doing absolutely nothing-"

Her guilt was depicted through her eyes; Gil's depicted sadness and pain.

She leaned in to kiss him, trying so hard to take away his pain.

If this wasn't rare, if she was with him day after day, he would intentionally not kiss her back. His constant frustration at their situation deprived him of his life, of which he was always carrying a grudge.

"It will be over soon; I promise" She once again reached her hand up to his hair, stroking the softness.

He let out a sarcastic laugh; it was the only promise of hers that he couldn't believe.

"Stay with me Sara, we can move, go some place where it's safe. The sea, you always go on about how you miss it. A nice beach house-"

She smiled sadly at his attempts to keep her with him, but she knew that this wouldn't do. She was too stubborn, too attached and she was determined to finish what someone else had started.

"No Gil. I'm going to find out who this person is. I can't just get up and go. The fact that he's still out there, capable of doing anything to anyone; especially you; I can't risk it. I can't risk losing you"

Her tears were crying out to be wiped away, so he leaned up and caringly rubbed them away.

"I know, I know. It's just so frustrating! This was supposed to be temporary…"

"At least you have not been attacked recently. You haven't had to move apartments in a year Gil. He thinks you're dead."

"I miss my work, I miss my freedom, and more importantly I miss our life we never got to share"

"We will have it soon, I promise. Greg's been helping me out a lot. We've got his DNA, we know his motive…Jim was thinking of doing another decoy-"

"NO!-" His anger in his statement made Sara jump; he was so protective of her. "I don't want you to get hurt Sara…that's why I'm here, so I won't get hurt. I just hope it won't happen to you too. And since I'm locked up here, I can't promise your safety…I can't protect you."

She smiled at his protective nature, it was so cute. She began to stroke his face, trying to calm him down. "Okay honey, I won't do anything _too_ stupid"

He smiled cheekily, and joked; "I don't believe you, so I'll get Jim to sort you out"

She mocked her hurt, but carried on to reassure him that their heaven will be reached soon. "Only a few more people on the list Gil, and once we find him we can have the wedding, finish decorating the house…"

A cell began to ring in her pocket, interrupting her of her hopes for their future.

Her phone call consisted of 'yes', 'no', 'okay', and 'fine's, told him that it was probably Catherine telling her to hurry up.

"Catherine?" He asked when she began to sit up, putting her cell back into her jeans.

"Yes, she's says hello."

"Tell her she needs to visit; she's not been here in a few weeks…"

"I will. She's been busy with a high profile case-"

"Still working on the Colin's case?"

"Yeah, proving to be a little more complicated than thought. Anyway, she says that Martin is hunting me down…"

He let out a grunt- his jealousy of the new supervisor was not just professional- He was convinced Gordon had feelings for his fiancée.

She now stood where she was previously, leaning against the doorframe, staring intently at her lover lying in the large bed within the dark apartment.

"Jim said he'd be round tomorrow on his day off…maybe you could take him out a walk with Hank, you need to buy more groceries-"

"Okay honey I will, and I'll even inform the undercover cops…take it easy though; okay?" He began to walk towards Sara, wrapping his arm around her waist leading her out the bedroom towards the front door.

"I promise, I'll phone you tomorrow hopefully if Brass clears it"

She leaned in to kiss him, trying to drawl it out for as long as possible. "And remember to look after Hank for me!"

She bent down to hug the boxer, laughing when he began to lick her goodbye. Grissom looked on, wishing he could stay with Sara forever.

She was now out the door, with Gil leaning against the frame. Sara looked up at him; her serious demeanor conveyed how she was going to say something that she really meant.

"I'm going to find out who did this Gil. We're so close I can smell him." Her voice began to falter when he reached up to stroke her face. "I can't wait till we get rid of the constant watch of the police, the stalker, and I can't wait until you're home with me.

He leaned in and kissed her to silence her. She stopped him half way, when his lips were brushing hers; he spoke. "I'll be out of witness protection before you know it".

* * *

**A/N - **All mistakes are mine; I have no beta.

So, my faithful readers; what you think? Should I continue, or leave it be since this idea is a bit crazy? I have the few chapters on my computer and if you all like it, then I'll update tomorrow or whenever; some time soon anyway!

Constructive criticism is welcome, along with golden reviews! **Sneak Peeks into the next chapter are available if you want one!!**

Take Care...


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Why Me, Why Us?  
**Author: **Coldtoes  
**Pairing: **GSR  
**Spoilers:** Not really anything.  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine.  
**Summary: **Gil and Sara are together, forever, or are they?

* * *

**  
Chapter Two**

**Four Hundred and sixty-five days ago:**

"Look Paul, Gil will be here any moment-"

"Nonsense! I'm not leaving my best tenant to carry all these boxes herself!" He chuckled at her stubborn streak, as his dark eyes gleamed and his rather large and intimidating body structure made the boxes look surprisingly dainty.

She smiled at him as she picked up another box, walking behind him as he climbed down the spiral staircase. "You mean your ex-tenant now…"

"Six wonderful years I've been your landlord! Not a peep outta' ya!" He turned around momentarily and smiled at her before carrying on. "Shame you didn't fall for our Adam…"

Sara chuckled as she thought of the various moments in the past where Paul tried to set them up. Adam was Paul's eager son, very successful in the removal van and storage business which came in handy when he kindly helped Sara move all these boxes into her new apartment. Gil also believed that Adam had a 'thing' for Sara.

"Well if Gil doesn't get his ass here sooner then…"

"You'll what?"

Grissom appeared out of the air, prying the box gently from her, placing it on the back of the white van.

She smiled at him, leaning in to give him a warm welcoming.

"Right you two love birds leave the fiddlin' till you get to your new house in that posh neighborhood-"

"Henderson, right?" Adam appeared from the front of the van, clutching onto a clipboard as his black hair covered his left eye and his white teeth smiled at Sara.

"89 Watson Street!" Grissom spoke with a slight spring in his voice, smiling at the younger man as his eyes reminded him of Sara's, his body around the same build as Nick's.

"How many more of these have you got?" Adam eyed Sara as he pointed to the collection of boxes in the back of the large van.

"A few more still to go" She turned around to look at Grissom. "Since you're late you can carry the rest of the boxes while _I_ make dinner."

Grissom couldn't help but laugh. "'_make' _dinner?"

"Okay then, 'order' dinner!" She smiled at him before taking the food orders for the local Chinese take-out.

She was in the empty kitchen, trying to find plates to use, but they were all packed away neatly heading towards her new house; her new life.

"Sara"

She jumped out her skin as she caught hold of another scent hovering over her.

"I have your delivery!"

Sara jumped back away from her eager deliveryman, who had been in her house probably more than Grissom. "Michael! You gave me a fright!" The tension was soon gone when she began to laugh and gave her friend a hug.

"Oh sorry!" He stuttered, and began to look around. "So you're moving then?" He asked almost surprisingly, pushing his glasses up further to inspect the barren apartment.

"Sure…I thought I told you Mickey?" She picked up her purse, searching for the money.

"It must have slipped my mind!" He chuckled, allowing his dark hair fall in front of his face.

"There you go!" She handed over the money "I hope you cover Henderson deliveries…Six year's you've been delivering my meals" A hint of nostalgia could be heard from the last few words.

"I do, don't worry!" He joked, putting the money in his pockets, until he saw a man coming in and kissing Sara.

"You must be the lucky man" Michael extended a hand out, as the men greeted each other.

"Indeed I am" Grissom and Michael chatted for a few minutes until he was reminded he had another order, leaving the happy couple in peace after shouting 'The future will turn out perfect Sara, just you wait and see!".

"Now where was I?" Grissom walked towards Sara, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist as his lips met hers.

They were interrupted again when Paul informed them that Adam was away to drop off the boxes at their new house.

"I hope this new house isn't as busy as this, we need our alone time!" Sara laughed trying to get Paul to take the hint, as he poked away at the Chinese food.

Paul laughed, turning around to face Sara and stuffing her vegetable stir-fry in her face. "Eat skinny minnie!"

Before they knew it, Sara had said a sad farewell to her apartment, kissing Paul on the cheek as a goodbye parting and handing over her keys.

"Keep in touch!" Paul shouted as he patted the back of Grissom's car as they drove towards their new house.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Sara spoke with utter shock, as she stood there, her house finally completed.

"It's wonderful Sara" Grissom came up behind her, staring at the freshly decorated living area, which lead on to the kitchen and dinning room. The best part of course was that Sara had allowed him to keep all his bugs and experiments in one of the extra bedrooms. The other was being used as a study, but at the moment was filled with boxes.

The truth was, Gil Grissom had never felt more at home with his arms wrapped tightly around the woman he truly loved, as they stared on to look at their completed house.

It was perfect.

Life was perfect.

"Marry me"

She froze. Well, technically she tensed. But, under the circumstances both could be right.

"Whoa-"She turned around-still wrapped beneath Grissom's body- staring into his eyes as their noses brushed against each other.

"Marry me" His voice still held that same steady and firm tone; alerting Sara that he was not joking. It was serious, he was serious.

She smiled, and well she laughed.

Sara wrapped her arms around Gil's neck as he pulled her off the ground as she shouted her answer; which was of course, yes.

He put her down, kissed her passionately until one of them decided it would be wise to head upstairs since the curtains hadn't quite arrived yet.

* * *

A/N

For this story to make sense, I had to go backwards to go forward, so sorry for this 'blah' chapter.

As always, any mistakes or errors within this chapter; point to me. I apologize if it's affected your appreciation of this story…Sorry!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, when I say I appreciate it I really do. They also encourage me to update quicker!

Your theories are always welcome; I'd love to hear why you think Grissom is in witness protection and how!!

I've basically already written this story, but your ideas are always welcome, along with constructive criticism. (There is no point leaving hurtful things, there is already enough violence and hatred in this world)

**Sneak Peeks **are available yet again, when you review…

Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Why Me  
**Author: **Coldtoes  
**Pairing: **GSR  
**Spoilers:** Not really anything.  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine.  
**Summary: **Gil and Sara are together, forever, or are they?

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Day three hundred and seventy****:**

Woken at four O'clock.

Greg comes round at seven.

Shift starts at eleven.

That leaves four hours to go over Grissom's case.

It's that same process everyday. Well, the once where she isn't with Grissom.

She stretches out from beneath her sleeping bag which is on top of the surprisingly comfortable sofa. _I knew this couch would come in handy!_

She woke up to that reoccurring feeling; sick and tired, sick and tired of the situation she was in.

This emotional pain was beginning to affect her physically.

It was unfair. She was supposed to be with her fiancée; like any other relationship.

They'd probably be married by now.

But, life was unfair; she perhaps should know that by now more than anyone.

She took in the silent surrounding she was in; quiet and completely 'unhomely'. It was a few weeks after Gil and her were separated that she realized that wherever he was, that was her home.

She stood up, trying to get rid of the negative thoughts that she let seep through in her times of relaxation, heading straight for the shower.

She hated getting a shower now; or bathing for that matter. Not because she wanted to stay unclean, but because this was when she was inclined to be in deep thought. As the water hit her face, dripping down her forehead, nose and then falling off her chin, the tears most frequently fell.

I mean, the love of her life was locked away because of her.

Three-hundred and seventy days he had been deprived of complete freedom and the human rights so ungratefully forgotten about each day.

If he wanted to go anywhere, he had near enough ten undercover cops following him, he wasn't allowed in their house, or anywhere near it. The lab? Forget that!

Things he, and Sara, took for granted for years came back on them, and they didn't realise how precious they were.

But, she needed to stop thinking like this. They were closer than they ever were to getting this 'monster' and soon she would be able to be with Grissom.

She got round to her daily chores until Greg arrived and they ordered from the same Chinese take-out where her faithful deliveryman would drop of the meal in what felt like seconds.

Sitting in the living room, paper, pictures evidence scattered around Greg and Sara got to work, like they did every normal day.

Greg watched Sara intently; going over each piece of paper again and again. It wasn't until a few minutes had gone by that felt his eyes burning through her.

"What?" Sara spoke without lifting her eyes off the sheets.

"Nothing…It's just we have this guy's DNA, from a freakin' envelope he licked! It's obvious he isn't the smartest criminal, and we still can't get him. A year later!" He began to laugh at the end, the frustration driving him insane.

"Three hundred and seventy days actually"

"Three hundred and seventy days since what?" Greg could be so clueless at times.

"Since my stalker tried to blow Grissom up, and Grissom was put into witness protection"

"Oh" That was some ice breaker that Sara could so casually downplay.

They both began again to work in steady silence, shifting through papers, looking for anything, anything hopeful.

"It's weird that he hasn't tried to attack me, ya know? And if this guy thinks Grissom is dead, and then he still hasn't came and asked me out. I mean, if he stalked me because he liked me, he would at least ask me out"

This made Greg think. It was logical. "Maybe this guy just didn't like you with Grissom…Maybe he's waiting for the right opportunity to ask you…Look Sara, you're not eating the same, you're pale, loosing weight. Don't feel guilty for this. You know we'll get him; we've never been so close before. We have his fingerprints, and DNA. All we need is to find out who this guy is."

Sara took in his words…Not the whole 'look after yourself' part…but the important part.

"We also know he drives a black Chevy"

"What. How?"

"The first incident…" Sara began to look through all the pieces of papers that were scattered across the floor.

"The one where we walked in you and Grissom doin' it?"

Sara turned around sharply and gave Greg a frightful Sidle death stare. "No stupid, the one where Grissom's evidence was stolen from his Denali on the high profile case…The Murdoch case… and he was reprimanded; suspended."

"Yes…Grissom remembered there was a black Chevy at the diner!"

"Damn it! How did we miss this?"

At that moment, both Sara's and Greg's cell's began to wail, alerting them of a high profile case needing their attention.

Sara huffed, telling Greg they'll carry this on tomorrow.

Only one question was left before they headed. "Your car or mine?"

* * *

**A/N**

Okay, sorry for the 'blahness' of this chapter, and the shortness. Trust me, I make up for the shortness in the next one! It's really quite long chapter four; I've re-written it about three times since I found it just really awkward to write about. Yes it's another flashback...

For this story I need to go back in order to explain the future so sorry if it's pissing you off, but I really love puzzle's and I thought that it would be cool to write a story where each chapter plays a significant part in unraveling the storyline! So any people who are good at these things, guess ahead! It's really not that hard...

Oh, And before I forget; all the reviews rock! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, I really, really appreciate it!! I love hearing your theories, they're quite good..anyone else got one? Suggestions for this storyline are also welcome, but it's basically already down on paper.

**Sneak Peeks** into the next chapter are available again for my lovely reviewers!

Take Care all!!

P.S...sorry for any errors!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Why Me  
**Author: **Coldtoes  
**Pairing: **GSR  
**Spoilers:** Not really anything.  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine.  
**Summary: **Gil and Sara are together, forever, or are they?

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Four hundred and twenty days ago:  
**

Brass stood and stared.

There was _nothing_ he could do.

As the people ran away; he wanted nothing but to run towards the orange gleam.

Red, orange; black the only colours that Brass saw.

The smoke.

The alarms.

The foam.

It was too late.

The fire brigade were trying their best. But everyone knew the efforts were futile.

The windows were all broken; probably the heat of the apartment melting everything that got in its way.

Strong, fierce and angry could describe these flames which were engulfing the house in a process until it reached the top.

He didn't need to turn around; he could feel the eyes of the nightshift behind him.

He knew he didn't need to tell them. They had worked many cases like this, when the fire brigade were still putting out the fire hours later, evacuating surrounding houses; the CSI's knew that there are no survivors.

But it hurt. More than ever this time, since inside the fire, lay someone they knew.

* * *

"Gil…"

He pulled his head away from her neck. "Yes dear?" His eyes hinted his sneakiness and somehow cocky behaviour.

"I'm trying to watch this movie, and you" She turned around, her eyes exploding her enthusiasm at the situation, "keep distracting me"

He smirked in return. "Candles, bottle of wine and you; why do I even need to watch the film?" his fingers found their way to her hair which was tied up in a pony tail. He began to flick it back and forth, wrapping the hair around his finger. "The film is boring and you dear, are the complete opposite"

She laughed at her fiancée's keenness and was silenced when he kissed her passionately on the lips. He kissed her softly, but managed to empty his soul to her, which inexorably left her feeling like the only person alive. He stopped his actions to turn off the television, blow out the candles and then he reached down; asking for her hand as she slapped it out the way leaving him stunned. Before he got a chance to react she was running towards the stairs, laughing at Gil's shocked demeanour.

He finally understood when she started to giggle so he followed her quickly and, as she was near the top of the stairs, he grabbed her ankle, allowing her to fall whilst laughing against the step. He pulled her jeans off in the process and she soon did the same to him, until they found themselves in the comfort of their room; oblivious to the situation unfolding on the other side of town.

* * *

"Flames are out, we're just checking to see if the building is stable; should take no more than five minutes"

The chief fire inspector came over to inform his long time friend Brass and the men and woman which surrounded him.

A strawberry blonde interrupted him, leaning over Jim's shoulder; "Did you find anyone alive within the building?"

He looked at Brass for advice; he didn't want to upset the woman. The detective's face portrayed fear yet looked for answers and there was nothing else he could do to help the situation.

"No Mam…No one could survive the sheer extensity of a fire like that at all; it's just not possible…"

He looked around at the CSI's who were in total shock. A young man came out from behind and held on to the woman; "Did you find any…bodies?"

"One…I'm deep fully sorry sir, I know he was looked up to by many…"

Before they could begin to cry, another fireman came up; informing them that the townhouse was stable and the CSI's headed up to the apartment, knowing that this is where their lives will change forever.

* * *

"Catherine"

Doc Robin's came; not David.

A police officer stood outside what used to be the bedroom door and as Catherine looked on, she saw the rest of the CSI's photographing and collecting evidence in utter silence.

She felt strangely alone. Everyone was doing something but she could do nothing else except look around the barren apartment and think; this isn't Gil's.

Of course it looked different since it was burnt to a crisp but it just wasn't the same one she'd been in before. There were no books, no insects; nothing that mattered to Gilbert Grissom.

"This isn't Gil"

She turned around sharply; had she heard him correctly?

"What?"

"Gil didn't have a tattoo on his neck, or down his arms; it's not Gil…"

At this point; before she could even sigh a breath of relief, Brass came barging into the derelict room, making part of the ceiling fall.

He brushed the dirt off of his suit as he spoke "Catherine, I spoke to the next door neighbour; this townhouse was up for sale and nobody was living in it."

"Gil moved?" Her voice portrayed her shock as she spoke a little too loud; since the rest of the CSI's had now stopped what they were doing.

Jim Brass shrugged in response; again perplexed with this situation.

To add to their confusion, Warrick shouted that he had found the point of origin; embedded into the floor.

The CSI's could do nothing to decipher this code carved into the floor. "Stay away from her; you've been warned"

They pondered over the evidence they had collected and still could not understand it. Was this aimed at Grissom?

At that moment, as they stood over the evidence they had collected; something clicked in with Greg; where was Sara?

He blurted it out, and the rest of the team were embarrassed that they had actually forgotten completely about her.

"She wouldn't do anything stupid" Greg paused, looking around and his friends raised eyebrows; even he knew that Sara was uncontrollable "would she?"

This left Catherine to think. Sara was always first to crime scenes; since everyone knew she listened to the police scanner. And the scanner always made the worst of things. She was now doing the same. How could Sara react to her boss being dead? Or even her crush?

"Let's go!"

* * *

'Please Sara; don't do anything stupid'

That was the thought circling through everyone's head, as they abandoned the crime scene –leaving behind dayshift CSI's- heading out to rescue their broken friend.

They arrived outside her apartment; banging furiously at the door.

Just as they were about to break it down, it creaked open, a man standing partially naked; leaving the CSI's gob smacked yet again.

They stood staring at the man in his boxers; not really knowing what to say until he spoke up; "Hello?"

As the guys looked stunned, that Sara had a…partner Catherine regained herself, in order to achieve answers to yet another twist in this puzzle. "Is Sara there?"

The man now looked completely confused. "Sara...Sara Sidle?"

Catherine, with now growing impatience, allowed her inner-bitchiness to sneak out. She needed things to move sharply. "Well what other Sara lives here?"

The man raised an eyebrow at the woman. "Sara Sidle moved out a few months ago, moved out to Henderson with her new man"

"What!" Greg butted in from behind Warrick.

"Sara doesn't have a boyfriend…" Nick's couldn't understand this whole situation and it was beginning to take the toll on him as his eyes began to droop.

"Look, you've woke me up from my sleep; banging on my door, saying this apartment belongs to Sara….who are you anyway?"

"We are work colleagues of Sara's and we need to contact her ASAP"

Adam let out a huff as his father appeared now behind these people.

"Adam, what's going on?" Paul began to look back and forth between the CSI's gazing at their police body jackets on.

"Mr…" Warrick turned around, facing the older man; giving him his hand to shake.

"Reynolds. I rent out this apartment to my son Adam" Paul spoke, pointing a blunt finger at his son who he now notices was standing in front of him in barely anything. "Look, what's going on here, Is Adam in trouble?"

"No sir, we're looking for a miss Sara Sidle who we thought lived in this very same apartment…"

"Sara!" The man exclaimed in a joyful manor. "You must work with Sara with the science stuff then? Yeah Sara lived here…moved out a couple of months ago; such a shame ya know she's a lovely…"

"Do you know where?" Greg was sick of all this chit-chat; he just wanted to see Sara.

The man's solemn face returned as he gave the CSI's her exact address and watched them stampede out of the building. "Tell her I said Hello!" Adam shouted, his eagerness towards Sara completely wasted.

* * *

"No way…."

Catherine looked at this neighborhood, quiet, rural, normal; the complete opposite of Sara.

She walked up towards the house; average American house, quite similar to her own. She noticed no cars in the driveway; probably in the garage and how unusual for all the blinds to be shut; god I hope Sara is alright.

They all made their own opinions on the surroundings; trying to take in all these new changes…

"I wonder who this guy is.." Greg stuttered, why hadn't Sara told him?

"I have a good idea who it is…" Brass smirked, but before anyone could question him the front door swung open.

Sara opened the door without thinking; casually swinging it open to reveal her flesh. She stood wearing a man's blue shirt, and she clearly had nothing on underneath. The striped shirt finished half-way down her long thigh revealing her long legs to her friends which the guys couldn't take their eyes off of. The sleeves were rolled up to around her elbow, where her hand held a slice of toast which she was carefully chewing on before answering the door.

Catherine could do nothing but smirk, Sara was a private person and to catch her in this situation was one of the best moments of Catherine's life. She had to contain her laugh as Sara worthlessly tried to pull down the shirt; to gain some sort of dignity however that didn't help the chest area; since the shirt was missing a few buttons.

Greg finally lifted his eyes away from her legs, after staring at her tattoo for some time; how did I miss that the last time we showered? He noticed her hair was wet and that she had a few…hickey's on her neck. And collarbone…and god knows where else.

"Hey Sara!" Jim spoke first as he laughed at the situation unfolding. "Is your boyfriend around?"

Sara began to draw daggers at Brass; she knew fine well that he'd clicked on before the CSI's but she could do nothing but open the door further and let the guys come in. She lowered her head slightly as she noticed the CSI's take in the surrounds; focussing especially on the various items of clothing on the staircase.

She began to nervously rub her neck, grapping a pair of jeans on the stairs and putting them on.

"Gil!" Catherine ran up to her friend enveloping him in a large hug, leaving him nothing but stunned.

The guys could do nothing but gaze between Sara and Grissom who now stood side by side.

"Catherine…what's wrong with you?" Gil pulled Catherine away from his shoulder and quizzed her through his raised eyebrow.

Brass interrupted as he knew Catherine would probably make it sound quite callous, then again, so would he. "Gil, somebody torched your apartment….I mean your old apartment; I suppose is the correct term now-"

Sara and Grissom looked at each other silently, wondering why and how.

"There was a body placed in the bedroom, trying to make it look like you; I think you're being targeted. The evidence from the Denali missing and now this…"

Sara switched into investigator mode before Grissom; asking the vital question. "Was there a message left behind?"

Catherine turned around, to look at Warrick, signalling at him to carry on. "Yes, the point of origin was a message carved into the floor then gasoline poured over it…It read 'Stay away from her; you've been warned'."

Grissom gave Sara a sharp gaze "So someone threatening me about Sara"

"So you two are a couple then…" Greg still couldn't believe it; His best friend and boss-totally weird.

"Yes, we moved in here a few months ago….Look so someone is out to get me, because of Sara? This doesn't make sense; no one knew about us…"

"Tell me about it! Out of all the times you sat there and listened to me complaining about my non-existent sex life, thinking it was a lot like yours but instead your away at it like rabbits! You could have told me!" Catherine was obviously hurt that she hadn't figured this out earlier or even been informed from her friend about his love life, her tone stretching her disappointment.

"Hey! Stop please..." Nick was freaked out enough; he was definitely learning too much information about his friends today.

Grissom ignored both Nick and Catherine; something much more important was clouding his thoughts just now.

Somebody wanted him dead; for being with Sara.

All his insecurities in the past; the age difference, her leaving him…all these scenarios he imagined; but this not being one.

Jim noticed his friend's worry and began to speak with his business manor. "Dayshift are collecting the evidence from now on- conflict of interest-. I need a collection of names and addresses of everyone who knew about you two, and Sara, anyone you think could be stalking you or has 'feelings' for you, ex-boyfriends…"

"Wait! What? Why'd you need all this stuff? How you know that this guy has feelings for me! He could be after anyone for all-". Sara had her arms folded across her abdomen, alerting everyone that she was unhappy with this order.

"Look, if this person, probably male, didn't have romantic feelings for you he would have targeted Greg, Nick and Warrick as well. This is serious Sara, first evidence is missing from a high profile case last week which we all know Grissom collected and now someone has scared the shit out of us by placing a body in his townhouse!"

Sara huffed; there was nothing else she could say.

The team found themselves sat around her dining room table, coffee and cakes cluttering the table along with stacks of paper; they were determined to find out who this person was. Nobody threatens a CSI and gets away with it…surely?

* * *

**A/N**

Sorry about this chapter, I found it really hard to write.

I wrote a first version when I wrote this story and I knew when I wrote it that it was too long. When I came back to edit it and re-read it, it had bloody 6,586 words and I knew there that it was too long. So, I tried to edit it down but it's still too long I feel, and therefore a bunch of crap.

Since I cut it down, I need to basically go back and re-write the story; but don't worry, I have a lot of spare time on my hands, so it shouldn't take too long.

I'd really like to know what you think about this one since I honestly found it hard to write, and it's really busy and very boring; sorry guys!

With this story I feel it is very important to explain the past; as it affects the future, and that's why one chapter is set in present, other past and then a future for the end…

Anyone feel like they've figured it out yet? Hahaha! It's pretty confusing I know… But I love puzzles!

**Sneak peaks** are available as usual for my reviewers! (BTW you reviewers rock!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Why Me  
**Author: **Coldtoes  
**Pairing: **GSR  
**Spoilers:** Not really anything.  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine.  
**Summary: **Gil and Sara are together, forever, or are they?

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Day three hundred and seventy-two.**

Sara never found it hard to sleep when she had him close by.

Now, the daylight which was instead her night, kept her awake.

The nightmare she was living in, haunted her every minute of the day, mostly when she was alone in the large house, reminding her that she's probably being watched at the moment; not just by undercover police.

It sent a shudder down her spine, and she pulled the duvet further up her body, in an attempt to cover her bare flesh.

When she went to see Gil, all she was reminded of was her transgressions; her unintentional wrongdoings however. _I never asked to be stalked…did I? _

So now, she dreads seeing Gil. His sorrow is something he can't hide from her; no matter how hard he tries.

If she could just go back two years, back to when her life was perfect. She had everything she wanted and she finally felt as though she didn't need to hide anything.

Gil knew her past and had wanted to be with her. She knew then, that she would trust him for the rest of her life.

She began to reminisce; thinking of the great times they had spent together, and the future they had planned and it brought nothing but tears to her eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut, tensed her body and began to breathe slowly, she just couldn't let those tears fall.

She sat up from beneath the sleeping sac; she was refusing to sleep in the master bed without Grissom, and turned on the lamp nearest her. Whenever she was feeling in a downer like this, trying to get to sleep was completely worthless.

She decided to get up; and clear her mind of the inevitable; she immediately was welcomed to the disaster throughout the house. Paper, cans, files; scattered across the house, when she was reminded of her near breakdown last night when she had literally had enough.

Instead of cleaning up, for once she listened to her stomach and ordered food. As she was waiting, she got dressed into something respectable, until she heard the chime of the doorbell and answered it.

"Hey Mickey, never saw you last week..." Sara spoke as she held the door open further, allowing him to access the house. "Excuse the mess…"

"What mess?" He smirked as he closed the door behind. "Yeah, uh, I was away on vacation with the misses and-"

In the process of speaking, Michael tripped over the small step entering the kitchen and as his hands were full, he tripped, landing face first; his hands unable to break his fall.

"Michael!" Sara shouted as she saw him lying on her floor, blood pouring from behind his long hair.

"I'm fine" A rather annoyed muffled sound came from him as he tried to get up.

Sara helped him up and let him sit down on her kitchen table as she retrieved a first aid kit. "I'm sorry, this place is a disaster and I'm just so tired, I-."

She then picked up the food from the floor which has surprisingly faced no damage.

"its fine Sara, I'm always being too clumsy anyway…"

Sara began to open the food on the table, ordering him to eat as well.

"Are you sure?" He looked at her filled with uncertainty, placing the cloth back down on the table as his nose had stopped bleeding.

"Go ahead, it's not like there is anyone else around here that will join me…" Sara laughed as she spoke; looking at Michael's confused face.

"What happened to you and Gil?" He dug into his food, but stared at Sara as he saw a mixture of emotion. "I mean, its none of my business and all…"

Sara started to laugh in a rather disturbing way. "No, no Mickey! It's fine, everythings just perfect!"

"So Gil and I work in the crime lab, so we're used to seeing putrid bodies, blood, guts… I think it all changed when a severed head was delivered directly to Gil- he's the supervisor of our team-."

As soon as a severed head image entered Michael's thoughts, he placed the chop-stick down and gazed at her if she was crazy.

"Gil didn't let me anywhere near it, but Brass- the detective- let it slip that the head looked like me, and my colleague -Greg- he told me there was a note pinned to her head about me."

Michael could do nothing but stare.

"So my stalker just got that little bit creepier, and Gil got really paranoid, I can't blame him though because when his scene got blown up and he was there, I really panicked." Michael stared intently at the woman he thought he knew. The tears were pouring down her brown eyes, tainting her creamy skin.

She started to sniffle as she spoke; the tears so inadvertently falling. "So now I don't get to see him, well I should be going today but I just can't bear it anymore, I can't.."

Michael stood up, he didn't know what to do in this situation. He stuttered as he fumbled out words about a delivery, leaving Sara in complete silence.

The food sat un-touched on her plate.

The mess of her house; still not cleaned.

The rather large spot of blood lay untouched.

She placed her head in her hands as she cried softly; finally breaking.

That night she did sleep, her tears and cries consumed all of her energy; leaving her nothing to do but close her eyes.

* * *

**A/N**

Okay sorry this took longer than normal!

I've been unwell for quite some time, and I've had to cope with being in bed a lot. But as this is a holiday weekend, I went on for a day trip up north and it was really relaxing (and great to get some fresh air!)

I started this fic to give me something to do, and I really appreciate all these reviews, story alerts etc since I never expected this at all. I'm not good at the whole writing thing! (sorry for any errors again, I have no beta...as you can probably tell!)

Thanks for the reviews again; you make my day, especially when I'm feeling unwell!

**Sneak Peeks** into the next chapter are available yet again, the next chapter is longer than chapter four as it's quite eventful and the rest of the story shall be from this point on!

(sorry if you think this chapter was boring, I just thought It would be good to show that Sara is finally breaking after all this time of staying strong. If you think it's going too slow or whatever, please give constructive criticism in a review or PM me.)

Take care!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Why Me  
**Author: **Coldtoes  
**Pairing: **GSR  
**Spoilers:** Not really anything.  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine.  
**Summary: **Gil and Sara are together, forever, or are they?

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Four Hundred Days Ago:

"So… how about September?"

"Hmm?" Sara took another spoonful of her cereal, while reading over her recent case file.

"For the wedding, that way we can have an outdoor service; it won't be too hot like July but…"

Sara's body began to tense.

Suddenly she felt as though they were rushing at three hundred miles per hour; they had just moved in!

"This upcoming September?" Sara queried.

"Well what other September is there dear?" He looked up from beneath his newspaper supporting no other than his legendary smirk.

Sara laughed nervously. "What about next year? You know Gil, we've just moved house, we don't even have rings yet; not to mention this guy..."

He stared at her intently. "Do you want a ring?"

"I'm not that bothered Gil"

"Do you even want to get married?" He placed down his newspaper, watching her facial expressions as if she was a suspect about to crack.

"What! Gil, look I do want to get married-."

"But?" He knew there was a 'but' coming, and made sure by the tone of his voice that it was portraying his annoyance.

"But I think we're rushing this a little bit…"

He laughed at her.

He didn't understand her sudden insecurities.

"Okay maybe we should wait seven years? How about that Sara? Another seven years?" His voice was slightly raised as he could do nothing to hide his hurt ego.

Sara looked at him in utter shock.

Did marriage really mean this much to him?

Before she could reply, Grissom's cell began to ring and the phone call consisted of various 'where's, 'okay's, and then the final 'I'll meet you there' which informed Sara that he was called in.

He let out a sigh before speaking. "That was Brass. I have a 419 at a house down-town."

As he stood up, he went round to place a hand on Sara's shoulder.

He let out another sigh before speaking. "I'm sorry honey. I guess I just cannot wait until we get married"

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"And maybe if we do get married soon then this 'guy' will leave us alone; I'm sorry if you feel I'm rushing this but I-."

"I know. I'm sorry too. I'm just going to need a little kicking that's all. I'm not used to someone actually wanting me, never mind marrying me, ya know?"

He smiled; not sympathetically but completely understandingly.

"I know"

She smiled up at him as he pulled her into an embrace before kissing her passionately goodbye.

"We can discuss the wedding when you get home!" She shouted as he walked down the hallway, heading out of the house.

"Finally" was the last word he shouted as he left the house.

Sara began to think from his point of view; had they really not discussed the wedding since he proposed?

In her mind she checked off another point she needed to work on; communication.

* * *

Grissom parked the Denali in behind Brass's vehicle and ordered Greg; who pleaded to come along, to get the kits.

"What we have?" Grissom walked up to meet Jim, Greg meeting up with them as they reached the pathway up to the derelict house.

"Female, lives alone, found by her delivery man who'd been trying to contact her for a few days."

"Body in substantial decomposition I take it? Greg piped in, he really did feel left out on cases when Sara wasn't there.

Brass laughed. "I'll leave you both to find out" He patted Greg on his back - in a rather understanding, sympathetic way- before he walked back towards his car, while speaking into his radio.

They passed two police officers guarding the bleak entrance to the house, bending below the yellow crime scene tape.

As soon as Grissom entered, he reached for his flashlight, noticing how Greg copied shortly after.

The house was dark, small and the smell of rotten flesh was more than palpable.

Grissom could feel Greg's discomfort with this case and this was beginning to aggravate Grissom; especially when they entered the bedroom.

Greg's intake of breath woke Grissom up from his gaze of the corpse.

Dried up blood covered the bed in which the body lay, however the part of the corpse the CSI's could not avert their eyes from was the severed marks at the neck and the missing head.

"She's been dead more than a week…I'll get her back to the morgue as soon as possible" David spoke up clear as he watched Grissom search in his case for his camera and begin to document the scene.

"Greg, can you call Nick or Warrick to this scene, it seems like we'll need an extra hand-." Grissom spoke clearly as he snapped away with his camera.

"Sure I'll just-."

"And why don't you take perimeter…I can handle this room from here"

"Okay, thanks" And with that, Greg scurried out of the room before Grissom had the chance of changing his mind.

Greg called Nick from the front of the house where he also breathed in fresh air; he never liked working with decomps.

He watched as David took the body away in the back of the van, gazing at the on-lookers who, as he was reminded when working a case with Sara, amongst them, could be the suspect.

After taking sly photos of the neighbours watching the police and CSI's at work, Greg walked along the back yard, noticing the visible wires leading from the back wall of the bedroom and towards the garage. He took a couple of photos of the red and blue wires, and then shouted on Grissom who was standing in front of the window.

"Hey Gris?"

At that, Grissom appeared from the bedroom window, watching Greg intently, staring at the electrical wires.

"I've found wires entering a freshly drilled hole entering the inside bedroom…They head over towards the garage" Greg spoke louder as he followed the line of the wires; carefully drawn across the over-grown grass and entering the wooden garage.

He carefully opened the sturdy wooden door, welcomed into another dark room. However it was lightened by a small red light in the back of the room.

Greg pulled out his flash-light, realising that the wires followed exactly to this black clock, with a timer on it.

He knew exactly what this was.

He could feel and hear his heart pumping profusely throughout his body.

He ran as fast as he could to get to the front of the building whilst shouting at Grissom to get out the building right now.

He saw Grissom looking confused then moving as fast as he could.

That was followed by a bang.

The bang was followed by fire, flying debris and then eerie silence.

Greg pushed his head up from the ground and was welcomed to a cloud of choking black smoke.

He coughed a few times and stumbled onto his feet to find his balance.

He checked his body for any injuries; only a few cut and bruises.

"Greg!"

It was Nick. He ran towards him, worry slapped across his forehead.

"What the hell happened?!" Nick put an arm around Greg and led him to sit on the edge of the sidewalk at the front of the house. Nick grabbed his radio from his waist; signaling for more police, paramedics and to call in more CSI's.

"There were wires, and a clock…I told Gr- GRISSOM!" Greg struggled to get up on to his two feet, and tried unsuccessfully to run towards the ruins of the building.

Nick's face fell into whiteness. A thousand thoughts began to bounce through his head, and he ran towards the cloud of smoke.

A few officers in the surrounding grounds were beginning to get to their feet, suffering the same cuts and bruises as Greg.

"Was Grissom in the building?" Nick asked as he walked briskly with Greg.

"I watched him leave from the bedroom window…I'm sure." Greg stalled as he retraced his steps before the accident in his head.

They began simultaneously shouting on Grissom and thankfully got a reply shortly after.

Then they saw him.

He came from the back of the building, as he staggered on towards them. His black trousers were ripped at various areas; mostly across the knee joints. His face was covered in cuts; just like Greg's.

What they didn't expect was for him to walk right past them.

"Gil!"

Then they noticed that Sara was there. She enveloped Grissom into a large hug, leaning his head against her shoulder and stroking his hair. She then put her hands at either side of his head and pulled his face up to meet hers, gazing at the various grazes across his face.

Before they knew it, he was being treated at the back of an ambulance and waiting to be questioned by Brass after he was finished with Greg.

"We'll get married tomorrow"

"What?!" Grissom looked at Sara who held a tight grip onto his hand, also unaware at the paramedics applying stitches to his face who was clearly listening in.

The tables had turned in the space of a few hours.

Earlier, an argument had aroused from Sara's anxiety towards their marriage. Now Grissom looked shocked at her sudden urge to be joined legally.

"Grissom what happened if you we still in that building! I.., just...- We're getting married" The adrenaline she had produced when she heard over the scanner about the accident had still not returned to normal as her rash decisions clearly portrayed her acting abnormally.

"Sara look at my face, I'm not going in wedding photos looking like this"

"Is this some sort of quote because Gil Grissom earlier didn't care about-."

"Next week then? At least let us have time to buy-."

"Deal" She interrupted him as her rash decision was built on her unease; she didn't want anything to happen to Gil.

Grissom wanted a big wedding out of her. He knew if he said in six month time her stubborn nature could not easily abide, so he told a slight fib and said next week.

Anything to keep her happy. That's what Brass told him, and as always, Grissom was a quick learner.

"Gil, how are you?"

Brass walked up and nodded at the paramedic to move away, as his interviewing was about to take place; whether the young paramedic liked it or not.

"I'm fine"

Brass let out a loud sigh; it was only a few hours into his shift and he was already wiped out.

"I'm going to get straight to the point. It's obvious that your story will be the same as any other person here. We think that you were targeted."

"What!" Sara interrupted for Gil. This was more than absurd.

"Think about it; you two are smart." Jim pointed his fingers on his available left hand between the couple sitting in front of him. "You've been targeted for a while now, last week a female head was delivered to you and then when you go to a crime scene where there is a headless body, you get blown up."

Both CSI's were silent.

They knew Jim Brass was right. He wasn't stupid, but then again neither was this information.

However, they raised an eyebrow at him. There was something he was missing out.

Brass let out a tired huff, he knew he couldn't keep anything from this couple. "A letter was also sent to PD a day ago. Well, it was addressed to you but as you know, all your mail is being screened just now by day-shift. It said you'd be targeted soon, but we didn't think…"

"What the hell Jim! He could've died and you knew all-." Sara raised to her feet; staring at the captain right in the face; hers filled with fury.

"We got DNA off of the envelope; the stupid bastard sealed it by his own saliva."

Sara sat down beside Grissom at the edge of the ambulance. He put an arm on the small of her back and began to rotate his hand in circles in an attempted to calm not just her but him.

"Did it get any hits in the system?" Grissom queried.

"No but with the DNA it's only a matter of time."

"And what is he supposed to do in the mean time…get blown up successfully this time? No way Brass-."

Sara once again let her protectiveness over the man she loved get in the way of a man doing his job.

"The sheriff has ordered you to go into witness protection."

"No way"

Grissom stared between Sara and Brass. There was no way he was going away.

"Sara?" Brass thought that Sara would make Grissom see sense but she did the opposite.

"No. I don't want him being away from me…I can't. No."

Brass let out an angered sigh. He didn't want to see his close friend getting hurt, even if it meant not seeing him all the time.

"There is no other option Gil. You know it, I know it, and Sara knows it-."

"There is" Sara's face began to glow as she immediately thought of a loop around witness protection.

Brass and Grissom both stared at her as she paused in mid thought before beginning to explain her idea.

"Just get a couple of undercover cops to watch over him. That way he can stay in with me and you can maybe get a lead, if the suspect approaches us we'll be ready."

Brass reached for his cell and began calling another police officer. It seemed as though Sara's plan had worked.

Grissom and Sara both smiled at each other, and Grissom gave her hand that reassuring squeeze that told her thank you.

After Brass ended his call, and the operation was in place, he stared at both Gil and Sara with all his seriousness that he could muster.

"You know this can only be temporary and if anything, and I mean _anything_ goes wrong, witness protection for if not both of you will be the only option."

Gil paused for a while, before giving a nod of agreement; "I know".

The plan was in place and everyone headed home after the day-shift arrive to begin their arduous shift.

Grissom and Sara walked away, hand in hand, towards the vehicle parked across the middle of the road; alerting Grissom of the panic Sara must of went through. He held that little more tightly onto her hand, and she turned to him giving him that all so reassuring smile.

When she smiled at him, it swelled up his heart with so much love and tenderness, erasing all the badness in the world and the evil which surrounded them.

When she smiled, he thought everything would be alright.

* * *

**A/N**

Any errors, are all mine.

Thank you once again for the lovely reviews; I'm starting to take the advice of one of the readers: stop apologizing. Any of you have advice or want to tell me what you think about this chapter, go ahead and I'll reply back.

I started this story to give me something to do whilst I am ill and spending all my time in my bed. Unfortunately, it may take a week to get the next chapter up (rather than a few days) since I've gotten worse health-wise. Who knows? I may have it up in a few days but I can't guarantee anything. (really want to apologize right now! lol)

So, thanks for reading, and a big thanks to those who take the time to review each chapter, or even review. It's appreciated.

Take care all!


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Why Me  
**Author: **Coldtoes  
**Pairing: **GSR  
**Spoilers:** Not really anything.  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine.  
**Summary: **Gil and Sara are together, forever, or are they?

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Day three hundred and seventy-three.**

The classical music played softly; echoing across the barren apartment. The situation he found himself in was supposed to be temporary, and temporary could describe this…apartment.

A dull light flickered as it swung along with its mundane white shade as he paced up and down each wall of the boxed room. The walls also matched the lamp shade hanging from the damp ceiling; brilliant white in color. The kitchen, at the end of the living area, was tedious and bland; containing only the necessary equipment.

The bedroom was another story however.

It was his favorite room for many reasons.

A large king-sized bed took up the majority of the space and the bed covers and pillows, his favorite, were from his old house, his old life.

After Grissom had let it slip to Sara that sleeping without her, was impossible, Sara took a plan of action; giving him something, just one little thing, to try and give him an ease.

_She was escorted into the apartment building at the back end of the town with two police officers, her kit and a large carrier bag. _

_Her compulsory bullet-proof work vest alerted the neighbors of a crime; not unusual in this building, or neighborhood._

_This process had to be repeated every time Sara visited Gil. _

_It was an attempt to through off anyone of Grissom's living arrangements, by making it look like she was attending a crime scene. _

_It worked well; surprisingly; considering the simplicity.  
_

_"What's in the bag dear?" Grissom greeted her with great curiosity as she walked into the apartment._

_She however answered him by giving her all-too-known mischievous puckered lips -which always rendered him silent- as she walked into the bedroom, holding the carrier protectively in her right hand. _

_He couldn't help but smile, and following her, he entered his 'new' bedroom. _

_He watched her as she stripped the bed, dumping the sickly yellow sheets onto the clashing green carpet. Once she was finished she lifted her eyes up to meet his, gave him an encouraging smile and then leaned into her bag pulling out the green duvet covers that he had picked out for their house not too long ago. _

_"You need this more than I do and, I figured, if you're having a hard time sleeping then hopefully these will help you-"_

_If he didn't think it was possible to love her more than he already did he was so wrong. _

_Her sheer thoughtfulness at his behalf surprised him each time, making his heart swell with so much love, admiration and pride that it hurt. _

_"Well, smell does evoke memory in a way no other sense can…" Grissom spoke as a true scientist, knowing the physical reason for Sara doing this._

_However, there is also the emotional reason, which is why he quietly walked towards her and finally gave her his delighted –and slightly belated- greeting._

Oh Sara.

Where was she?

He knew he sometimes over-reacted.

Ever since the first 'incident' Sara's wellbeing was first on his mind at all times.

It had caused a few arguments, his 'over protective attitude' ;especially due to the fact his partner was an extremely independent woman.

Yes, he can picture her in his head now, preaching him on how she didn't need 'a knight in shining armor'. However he always replied that it was 'his nature so deal with it'.

In the end they'd make up and laugh it off.

Ah, the good old days.

At this moment, as he stood looking outside at the early morning sunshine, he flipped open his cell, and held down the number two on his phone for speed-dial.

"Brass"

"Jim it's me. Can you check on Sara for me?" Grissom's concern could be heard through the raspy tone of his voice.

"What? Is there something wrong?"

"Well usually she turns up to the apartment at three am, but she hasn't-"

"Have you checked with Gordon? You know what he's like Gil…" Brass' distaste for the 'temporary' supervisor could be felt through the electronic device.

Grissom couldn't help but finish off Brass' sentence, "Oh I know what he's like alright, I'd just wish Sara would see it too…"

"I'll call him up just now for ya, I'm telling you, and he works that lot too hard- especially Sara"

"It's just that she was supposed to be here over five hours ago…"

"Oh"

He heard Brass pause, and then take in a deep breath. "I'll go check out her house just now for ya-"

"Jim?"

"Keep me alerted." Grissom's worry was accumulating by the minute. "No matter what the circumstances are"

"Gil-"

Grissom knew what Brass was about to say and quickly ended the phone call "Bye."

With him once again welcomed to silence, he began what he started four hours ago; pacing.

* * *

After knocking at the front door for two minutes, he was just about to barge in, when he saw a shadow behind the frosted glass.

Sure enough, the door was slowly opened and there she stood.

Her eyes were swollen; a clear indication for Brass to know that she was crying. In her hand she held her fingerprinting brush. This alerted him to look behind her, and he was welcomed to a processed crime scene.

"Well someone's been busy"

He gave a slight chuckle accompanied with a cheeky grin.

He expected her Sidle-smile in return.

No Sidle-smile.

No smile at all.

Not even a smirk, or a flicker of acknowledgment.

He waited for her to explain.

She took in a deep breath; inhaling the fresh air and looked him straight in the eye- her face becoming strong;

"I've had enough"

He raised an eyebrow indicating that he didn't understand.

"My house is a mess, my life is in a shambles, I honestly haven't had a good night sleep in over a year…any chance of happiness? Forget it!"

"Sara…"

She raise her hand; she wasn't finished.

"Its funny…I have always thought of myself as a fighter. And, I always thought, that if I ever became a victim, it would be no problem for me not fighting back. I have always been stubborn that way."

She heard Brass chuckle.

"But, last night, when I finally gave in, I realized I have done everything but-"

Brass intercepted her speech as she took a long pause; "Gil, he's been looking-"

"The next time I see him will only be when this bastard is behind bars at the least….I can't do this any longer Jim" Her voice became softer. "It's killing me"

At this revelation, as her voice began to break again, Brass could do nothing but hug her with all his strength.

He, not in the least bit spiritual, thought that this hug could somehow give her that extra strength she needed to go on.

In the distance, along the street, a car screeched as it sped off in a fury. The noise of the car pulled them apart.

He used his head to point towards the evidence markers inside the house. "Need an extra hand?"

He smiled.

And Guess what?

She smiled.

* * *

They finished processing the house four hours later.

The blood and finger print samples were picked up by Greg hours ago as he drove past the neighborhood on his way to the lab; promising Sara that they'd be priority.

He sat with Sara, exhausted and famished, on the living room couch.

"God Sara, you do something to piss off the delivery boy? It's over an hour past and still no Chinese!"

He noticed Sara looking a little sheepish. "Well now that you mention it, I may have freaked him out a little…"

At that moment, his phone call echoed, alerting him that somebody had died; most likely a homicide.

He grunted a few times, saying he'd be there in half an hour, and hung up.

"I'll be fine"

Sara spoke before he had a chance, and then she walked him out to his car.

She bent down to give him a loving, yet totally paternal kiss goodbye.

As she turned around, she was welcomed to the face of Michael.

Brass cracked his window open as he drove off, jokingly shouting at Michael for his 'fast' delivery.

He muttered his apology and followed Sara into her house as she prepared to give him an apology for 'freaking out last night'.

"Michael, I want to say I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what exactly? You know you've done a lot to piss me off Sara" He spat ominously.

Sara stared at him, what was he talking about?

At that moment she was interrupted to the shriek of her house phone.

"I'll just be a second…" She gave him an eerie look before going to pick up the receiver.

"Sara. It's Wendy. We have a match. The DNA from the envelope matches the blood stain from your hallway stair."

Sara suddenly felt very hot and light headed.

A thousand thoughts ran through her head at once as she began to process this information.

There was a match.

The blood from the house…The blood from…

"Wendy call Br-"

The phone suddenly went dead.

She subconsciously turned around.

She saw Michael holding the end of the phone wire; cut halfway. His eyes were like tunnels, his smile sickly.

It all fitted into place as she took in her surroundings.

From the window that Michael drove a black Chevy.

He had access to her apartment and her house.

He knew her business.

She also noticed that instead of a food packaging in the carrier bag, was what appeared to be rope and something that from where she was standing looked a lot like a gun.

She also realized that she was mud-deep in trouble.

* * *

_**A/N**_

All mistakes are mine, please accept my apology in advanced!

Oh, the italics are a little flashback/memory of Gil's in case I confused anyone!

So, it took longer to update than usual, with that I'm sorry. I know how much it can suck when you read a WIP which ends up taking ages to update and then you end up forgetting the storyline and with this storyline, its pretty easy to forget I think!

I have a pretty good reason for not updating though!

I have been ill for a few months, and no one knew what was up or that, and I started this fic to actually get my mind off it. Finally, somebody listened to me and I ended up in hospital for a while, and ended up getting surgery too. I'm still going back and forth for various hospital appointments so updating will take time but I promise it won't be as long as has been!

I'd like to thank everyone who's been asking for my health and been there for me, words cannot describe my appreciation for all of you. It means a lot. Seriously!

Thanks for everyone who has taken the time to leave me a review. I honestly appreciate those loads! Even those who have added this story to the story alert system, the number of you has honestly shocked me! Thank you all!

This chapter was a little tricky. From this point on I totally re-wrote it.

Want to know why? Recent spoilers concerning a reoccurring character to CSI who likes to piss off a lot of GSR fans. I had reoccurring character in this chapter in the next, but decided, not to include this (who shall not be named) from this story.

So if you can be bothered, take the time to tell me what you thought of this chapter.

It was originally two chapters but in my opinion they were both going to be too short, so I thought what the heck? And merged them both together.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Why Me  
Author: Coldtoes  
Pairing: GSR  
Spoilers: Not really anything.  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Summary: Gil and Sara are together, forever, or are they?

* * *

**Chapter Eight.**

**Three hundred and seventy-three days ago:**

"OFFICER DOWN! I REPEAT OFFICER DOWN!"

"WE NEED MEDICS ON SCENE IMMEDIATELY!!"

"OFFICER DO-."

His eyes burst open, taking in his surroundings. At the same time, he greedily sucked in the available air, his heart palpitations slowly diminishing.

He rubbed the sweat from his forehead, and sighed.

Today shouldn't have happened.

Jim Brass had what he thought, was the worst day of his career.

He got up from behind his desk, clearing the bottle of scotch and glass from his desk and putting them back into the bottom drawer of his desk.

He knew, when he stepped out of his office, it wouldn't be the same.

It all started as talk.

Brass agreed with Grissom, they had no leads…basically.

Forensic science was not going to add their help in getting a lead either.

"_So what you're saying is set Sara up for a decoy op?" Jim knew that Grissom did not mean this at all, however Brass, morbidly, got a thrill out of Grissom squirming._

_Grissom's eyebrows joined together, as he growled "No! I don't want Sara involved ANY decoy Jim. You hear me?"_

"_Okay tiger-"_

"_Sara plays with fire on too many occasions. You know it, I know it, and everyone else does too. I know her, and I know she'd jump at the opportunity for this. However I'm not risking this" His hands gestured between each other, "over this…It's by far too risky."_

"_Hell I know…that case a few years ago-"Brass was soon interrupted._

"_I want you to promise me, you'll come to me first, if she offers for a decoy or anything along those lines-"_

"_You got my word Gil." He paused as he saw his friend's demeanor convey his relief, and spoke again. "But, there is nothing else to do but a decoy."_

_As Grissom began to sigh, Brass spoke again._

"_You know I'm right."_

"_I just…I wish this could all be by with now, it has gone on for too long."_

_As if a light bulb had went off in his head, Brass sat up straight in his chair; "Back when I was in Jersey; I was just a rookie; I was involved in a decoy."_

_He went on to explain, "What we can do is, we'll get a cop undercover in your house, try and make it seem like you're home yourself…and basically it will go from there?"_

_Grissom looked unconvinced._

_"Look Gil, this is our only option, unless you're wanting witness protection which to be quite frank-"_

"_Do it" Grissom butted in, and at the same speed, he was out the captain's office, heading towards his own._

* * *

Everything was in place.

Brass honestly believed that this decoy would work. He had to; this was his last idea and his last grain of hope left for this unfortunate situation.

He sat for hours, along with Sofia in a large van two blocks away. Cameras were pin-pointed inside and outside the house, allowing the police to have a live feed and watch every movement.

Everything seemed normal.

The officer enjoyed snooping around the new house, inspecting it from head to toe. He even allowed himself a little doze on the rather large couch; as he flicked through the television channels.

Brass laughed. He wished he had switched places with officer Guilford to enjoy the peaceful relaxation.

However it never lasted.

It was over in a flash; in seconds everything changed.

Brass and Sofia never really thought of anything during this officer's mundane task. He reached into the fridge and pulled out an unopened bottle of water, guzzling it down his dry throat.

At what felt like straight after his actions, the officer fell to the ground, hands groping his throat, as he flopped around in the ground in obvious distress.

Sofia was up in a flash, jumping into the driving seat of the van as she sped around the corner.

At the same time, she screamed down the radio ''OFFICER DOWN! I REPEAT OFFICER DOWN!"

"WE NEED MEDICS ON SCENE IMMEDIATELY!!"

Brass however, stayed frozen in the same position in the back of the van, staring in an almost hypnotized state of mind at the officer in obvious pain through the screen.

It was as if he had an epiphany of some sorts. It had finally clicked that the guy they were dealing with wasn't clever, but he was not going to stop at any costs, and of course; he was extremely brave.

He also realized that now, there were no more options left for Grissom and Sara once the sheriff found out about this.

They arrived in front of the house, accompanied with two squad cars, as the officers ran in vain to save Justin Guilford.

As he was found unconscious on the floor, Brass gazed helplessly on as he was lifted onto a gurney and rushed off to hospital.

He looked down at his cell which was bleeping.

"McKeen"

He let out a large sigh, before answering.

He had a lot to be answering to.

* * *

The room was dimly lit within the undersheriff's office. Grissom and Sara sat in chairs in front of the desk, with Brass choosing to stand, leaning against a wall between the desperate couple and McKeen.

"As you can now see, there are no other options we can explore. If not one but both of your lives are at a major risk here, and there is no other way we can protect them without witness protection"

As the sheriff received no reaction, he continued.

"It has been only you, Gil, who has been targeted therefore you'll be put in immediate witness protection-"

"Hold up hold up" Brass stood forward, his hand raised as he shook it along with his head.

"Sara is in danger too! We believe that the only reason Gil's being targeted is due to some freak with a fascination with Sara!"

At this, Grissom reached over and squeezed Sara's hand reassuringly.

"Ahhh, Captain Brass, 'we believe' isn't enough. You have no leads on this guy, and to put two of them into witness protection will be a little suspicious, don't you think?"

"You're just making sure your numbers for CSI's isn't messed up, you know it and so do-"

"Jim" Sara butted in before Brass made a mistake which could cost him his career.

"As I was saying, we can try and 'trap' this…criminal, if he is rapt by Sara by convincing him that you two" McKeen gestured with his hand between the couple, "have broken up" He paused as he was met by glares,"or something".

At that moment, Gil Grissom turned to his fiancée as they read each others thoughts, just by gazing into one another's eyes.

Grissom knew that Sara was unhappy with this arrangement, but he also knew that she understood where the sheriff was coming from, and so did he.

"From when will this take-"

Grissom was interrupted as the Sheriff picked up the phone on his desk. "Right now." He addressed Grissom, before ordering police officers to get a unmarked car round to the back of the building.

"Gil, its too soon" Sara stood up, as she watched helplessly as two officers made there way into the office.

"The sooner the better. We have a better chance of catching him now Sara."

He began to walk down the corridor, Sara's hand clutching his.

"I waited years for you Sara, a few weeks won't make a difference. A few weeks and we can get our lives back to normal, plan our wedding, plan our future…"

They now stood in front of a black car.

Sara still held his hand, but was now facing him. "How do you know its going to be just a few weeks, Gil, I want to come with you, I can't, I won't be apart from-"

He silenced her worries, her disappointment with a gentle kiss on the lips. His hands found his way to her waist, as he passed on his reassurance and love to her.

He whispered something in her ear, which made Sara pull him towards her, burrowing her face in his neck, drinking in his scent.

After a few seconds, he pushed her back gently, and looked behind her.

"Jim look after her for me"

Sara said nothing, as she knew she would want the same for him.

She didn't see Jim Brass nod his head, promising his friend, that he would do everything in his power to look after her, but knew that Grissom was convinced, as he stepped into the back seat of the car.

"What about his belongings…"

"Don't worry ma'm, we'll stop off there after we've dropped him off at his secure location" The police officer spoke through the rolled-down window, just as he started the engine.

But Sara couldn't reply.

Her eyes were glued to the blue eyes in the back, staring at him as if it was the last time she'd see him.

It was as if she knew that although she'd see him soon, their lives would completely change once he drove away.

It was like he was selling away his soul, and she was helpless.

The black car drove around the corner and at that moment she never felt more alone.

Brass couldn't stay a minute longer to watch this heart-breaking scene, and soon found himself in his office, downing a glass of scotch before falling into a nightmare-filled slumber.

* * *

**A/N**

As usual the mistakes are all my fault and I hope they have not interfered with your enjoyment of the chapter!

Sorry, about the tardiness of this chapter. I found myself in hospital again (really not fun this time, totally different ward and it was…lets just leave it at that) and then after it, I suffered writers block for this chapter, and I think that it is kind of obvious.

I'm too excited for the next chapter, and then I realized I still had this one to write so it was kind of 'blah'.

I'll get the next chapter up soon, unless my health interferes yet again (its really starting to p me off now! Lol)

Let me know what you thought of this chapter, or any suggestions etc, and take care!

**Sneak Peaks are available into the next chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Why Me  
**Author: **Coldtoes  
**Pairing: **GSR  
**Spoilers:** Not really anything.  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine.  
**Summary: **Gil and Sara are together, forever, or are they?

* * *

Chapter Nine

"Hey! Slow down miss, who is this?"

His cell rang less than ten seconds ago and he was soon welcomed to words being thrown at him down the portable device.

"It's Wendy Simms, DNA lab look-"

"Oh, hey Wendy, what's with all the words, look I'm kind of busy-"Brass unintentionally didn't pick up the danger and urgency in Wendy's intonation and tried, unsuccessfully, to make it aware that he was busy with his job.

"Listen!" Wendy bellowed down her cell and was pretty sure that she'd be having Hodges run to her rescue in a few seconds at the sheer volume of her voice.

"It's Sara! She's in trouble! I called her, since I got a match to the DNA samples given, she told me to phone you, but she got cut off, I think there's something up, I think she's in danger…oh god!" Wendy tried to speak slowly, but as she became more aware to the danger of the situation, she found herself speaking faster and faster.

"Shit!" Brass swore down the phone, and hung up.

He shouldn't have left her alone.

In a flash, he was out of his office; saved from the mountain of paper-work; and ordered as many patrol cars as possible to get 'their asses to the Grissom house immediately'.

He however was left with the hardest part; telling Grissom.

* * *

Grissom was lying in bed trying very hard to fall asleep. Brass had called him hours earlier saying that Sara is fine, but was just feeling 'under the weather' so he would stay with her for the night; to reassure Grissom.

However, it was as if Grissom had a sixth sense concerning Sara, he just knew there was something Brass was not telling him, and something was niggling away in his subconscious; keeping him awake.

He battered the pillow with his right hand once again in the comforting darkness of the room before awaking to his cell on the nightstand ringing.

He was welcomed to silence, just the faint sound of someone breathing on the other side.

"Hello?" Grissom's question portrayed his tiredness as his voice was deep and slow.

"Gil"

His name had never sounded so sinister before.

He knew, when Brass spoke his name, something was terribly wrong.

A tremor ran through his body, his heart beating faster.

"Sara?" Grissom squeaked out her name, as a question. He knew Brass would not be calling at this hour unless something was wrong, and he knew if anything, saying her name, Brass would understand.

"I…" Brass took a pause, he didn't know how to continue, he didn't know what to say.

"We got a DNA match from your house. Wendy called Sara, to let her know, and she knows who it is".

"Who is it?" Grissom rushed.

"I" He stuttered before spitting it out. "I don't know, she told Wendy to call me, and at that she hung up."

"Hung up?" Grissom sounded incredulous.

"Well….Wendy believes that she's in trouble and I-"

"Jim! Oh, God no…" Grissom interrupted, as he brushed his hands through his hair, his heart racing and his mind running through all different scenarios.

"I left her to go back to the lab, just as I was leaving, the delivery guy came….what's his name Gil?"

"What? You think he…." Grissom trailed off, and suddenly everything fitted into place.

"Gil, what is his name!" Brass shouted, as he knew Grissom was faltering.

"Mickey. Michael... I don't know his last name." Grissom stuttered through, as he began to get up.

Grissom heard Brass shout in the background, but none of that mattered.

The day had finally come, when he was faced with the event he dreaded.

* * *

"Ya know, it never clicked on to you did it?" His voice had changed, he was chirpy and creepy; loving Sara squirm as he had all the control.

He walked towards her, knife in his hand.

"You're supposed to be this…I don't know, investigator…right? But you didn't have a clue"

Sara began to walk backwards, as he walked towards her. He did not eye her as some prize; it was as if she wasn't even there.

He was so self-absorbed, as he spoke ironically gently. " I did play a fantastic performance though, you must admit that."

Sara's spine was now fully against the wall, and he pressed up against her, the cool tip of the blade against her warm cheek.

"But then again, it hurts, to know that you didn't even question me, notice me…"

"Michael, what-"

"What happened to Mickey Sara? You're the first person to call me that, well my wife…"

"You're married?" Sara asked in disbelief.

"We don't need to talk about her here!" He lost control at her question, and Sara noticed the anger swim into his eyes; she was now aware that he would not stop at any length.

"Mickey, that's what you called me, and I knew then, I just knew it. That I'd fallen for the wrong Sara."

"Your wife is called Sara?" Sara asked, and at that, she realized that this was why her life was turned upside down.

"Even spelled without the 'h'. But She's nothing like you Sara. She just sits around moaning at me...I mean, when we first started going out she was the first person to call me Mickey…" As he trailed off, reminiscing about his past with his wife, Sara noticed shadows behind the frosted glass in the door, and just knew that the police were here.

She had to keep him distracted.

"Well Mickey, could you please remove this knife from me…I just…"

As he began to move his knife, Sara kicked him between the legs, and as he bent over she ran past him however her efforts were futile as he grabbed her ankle, sending her face first to the floor.

"Arghh!" Sara moaned, and at that, she heard the front door burst open.

"Sara!"

It was Grissom.

He stood; his beard and hair ragged, his clothes not matching, fear emitting from his eyes.

All that was running through Sara's mind was that Grissom was there, Grissom was home.

"What…"

Michael looked completely confused.

He thought he was being smart, he thought that Grissom was away, with work; playing with his 'bugs'.

Grissom was supposed to have left Sara.

That's why she was crying to him yesterday, that's why he had to act now.

He and Sara, they'd run away together…

"You didn't plan this out did you Michael" Sara noticed her hostages slipping control, as Michael slowly walked backwards.

"IT'S MICKEY!" He screamed at the top of his voice, as he regarded the numerous armed officers in the house. All their eyes on him; guns facing directly at his heart.

"You actually believed that I would simply leave Gil?" Sara's tone in disbelief just made Michael more confused and angrier.

Michael began to walk backwards, shaking his head as he tried to understand where Grissom had been.

"Drop the knife Michael" An officer shouted, as the knife which Michael held was slowly raised to his neck.

"What you going to do?" Michael's eeriness had returned, as if he had a plan.

And he did.

Like a dart landing on the bullseye, the knife was launched straight at Grissom, landing perfectly in his chest.

As Sara screamed in vain, the police officers launched themselves at the hostage, hand-cuffing him and pushing him to the ground.

Michael watched as Sara and another police officer ran towards Grissom.

Grissom felt nothing other than a sharp insertion, then the ultimate relief.

It was finally over.

He closed his eyes as he felt Sara hold his hand, and welcomed the darkness.

* * *

**Four days later:**

Grissom stood tall and straight, and arm wrapped around Sara's shoulder for support.

It was his first day out of hospital, but most importantly the first day home in over a year.

As he walked up the front pathway, he paused, looking Sara straight in the eye.

They hadn't discussed the stabbing, or anything to do with Michael.

Both Gil and Sara knew that Michael would be locked up for a very long time, and whatever had happened within the last year or so, was to stay there; in the past.

"You know Sara, I promised myself when I got the chance to walk back in that door with you they'd be one change."

Sara raised her eyebrow; a trait she had inadvertently copied from Grissom.

He smiled the smile that he only reserved for her and she finally clicked on; smiling back at him.

He leaned into her, kissing her with excitement.

The sheer intensity of the kiss made all of their worries disappear; it healed the emotional wounds, spiritually giving them both the comfort that everything will be alright.

They were finally getting their happily ever after.

They turned around, heading back to the car.

First stop?

To get hitched.

_The End._

* * *

**A/N**

Well I couldn't wait to update till tomorrow or longer, I had to update today! lol!

Its nothing but bittersweet to see this finished, but I know if I added in more chapters, it would drag it on and spoil the story.

I intended to have this story finished within a month, but my health got worse and it started to interfere with me being able to post.

I have a few other stories, but I don't think I'll post them until I get back to normal, I feel that if there is a big gap in between chapters its very easy to forget every little detail, and in this story, every detail was important.

I also want to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, it really does make me smile. And for all of you who were wishing me well with my health, it really did help me emotionally. **Thank you!**

I hope you all enjoyed this story, as much as I did writing it.


End file.
